Dreams
by auronstar1903
Summary: Everyone has nightmares. But the things that were and what could've been are the things that seem the haunt the two trainers the most. Alder/Cheren
1. Chapter 1

_**Dreams**_

_**This is for all the readers who don't see much Alder/Cheren out there. And yeah, I know my other fanfic(s) involve them, but this is ALL ABOUT them! So enjoy! Oh and side note: anything in italics in the story are dream sequences.**_

**Chapter 1: What Was**

_A young man of twenty came bursting through the doors of the Floccessy Town Pokémon Center, face red as a Darumaka. Finally reaching his destination, his aching legs finally caught up with him, but had still ignored the pain. Cradling his severely ill Volcarona in his arms he reached the counter._

_ "Hello? Please! I need help! He cried out!" he croaked loudly, soon gathering the attention of two nurses, who ran over on instinct. "My Pokémon needs help! Please!"_

_ "Calm down, young man," one of the nurses replied calmly. "Hand him over and we'll have a look." Though very hesitant, the young trainer finally caved in as he handed his Bug-type Pokémon over._

_ The nurses did a quick check over before sharing painful looks to one another. The Volcarona's wings appeared to have a very nasty shade of purple and orange blended. On top of that, it had been shaking violently. _

_Taking a deep breath, the other nurse turned to the man. "We'll do what we can," she replied honestly, "but this does look far from terrible."_

_ "I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES!" he bellowed, tears threatening his face. "I'LL PAY ANY AMOUNT! JUST PLEASE MAKE HIM BETTER!"_

_ Though he bowed his head apologetically moments later, the nurses nodded in approval, heading towards the examining room. _

_ Sadly, the young man had to play the waiting game._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_After thirty minutes of pacing furiously, running his fingers through his rather large head of spiky orange-red hair, the nurses re-emerged, noticable stains on their clothes. They shook their hands in dismay, bowing their heads to hide the oncoming tears._

_ The trainer's face began to redden with sorrow and rage. "Where…is Volcarona?" he whispered in a husky voice. When they didn't answer, he became furious. "WHERE IS MY VOLCARONA?!"_

_ A stray tear finally fell from one of the nurses, indicating a horrible thing. Without a word, he ran towards the examining room, bursting through the doors and knocking attendants out of the way._

_ When he reached the room, what appeared in front of him wasn't a warm welcoming._

_ It was, in fact, the FARTHEST from it._

_ There on the table, was a blanket….or a Pokémon….HIS Volcarona….beneath it. It showed no indication of breathing…or movement of any kind._

_ He yanked off the blanket, not wanting to believe it. "Come on buddy," he began to croak, stroking it gently, "you can make it. Just wake up….just wake….up…'hic'…"_

_ But no matter how many soothing words, or all the petting in the world to which he applied…._

_ …..it didn't change a thing._

_ …..his Volcarona…..was dead._

_ Realization finally catching up with him, he did the only thing he could do: bow his head, clutching onto his deceased pal's lifeless body as the tears finally fell._

_ He screamed._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Alder woke up screaming bloody murder, shaking all too violently as the dream Pokémon had. Tears were falling faster than they did in his dream. _'Just the thought of watching your very first Pokémon….your very first friend….die….and you could do NOTHING ABOUT IT' _he thought as he clutched to his pillow. Of course, no one ever had it happen to them. Probably the rare unfortunate.

In which case, he was one of the unfortunate.

Through his uncontrollable sobbing, he hadn't realized his young lover enter the bedroom. He appeared before the former champion, hugging him as he tried to soothe him.

After catching some breath, Alder finally found some voice. "Oh Cheren, it was the same again….though it felt so much worse…" he croaked. "I hate….re-reliving that m-m-moment…."

"I know you do," Cheren replied solemnly. This hadn't been the first time Cheren had to soothe his older lover of the repeating nightmare…of the memory of his late deceased Pokémon which had haunted Alder for the past twenty years. And he knew it wouldn't be the last. He wouldn't complain, though, because everybody went through nightmares as such. Even….

The rest of his thought were ignored as Alder continued on. "I'm s-s-such a h-horrible trainer…." Just seeing Alder like this caused a stray tear to fall.

"NEVER!" Cheren boasted as his voice cracked. "and even if so, that was who you _were_." At that moment, he recalled something. "You know Alder, I know the memory itself is bad," he started, "but it really did bring out the best in you. Because it's what made you the great trainer you are today." He laid his right palm flat upon the other's chest. "It made ME a great trainer as well." He found himself smiling through some tears.

Alder couldn't help but let a small grin slip at the thought, but when he saw tears plastering his young lover's face, he cupped the young leader's chin, gently tipping it upwards. "Cheren….what's the matter, love?" he asked. "It wasn't something I said….was it?"

"NO!" Cheren quickly shook his head. Nuzzling in the crook of the champion's neck he kissed his chest. "I hate to see you so sad….it makes me upset, just wishing I could take the pain away…"

Alder couldn't help but laugh through the last of his tears. "There, there. You had nothing to do with my arrogance." He thumbed away Cheren's last tears as they both smiled. "and perhaps I did learn a thing or two along the way. And you helped just as much." He brought Cheren's face into a passionate kiss. He broke away ten seconds later kissing his right cheek. "Don't forget that."

Cheren began to smile as he reached up to capture another kiss from him. After some time, they broke apart to hug as they resituated themselves, Alder spooning his rather larger frame around the smaller frame that was Cheren. "Sorry for disturbing you." Alder whispered.

"No worries," the young Gym Leader whispered as he nuzzled his head under Alder's chin. "love you." He whispered again, to which he received a "love you too" from the elder trainer. Moments later, Alder finally caught sleep.

As Cheren found sleep consuming him, he began to recall earlier thoughts. He wanted to remind Alder that through nightmares he would never be alone. But that would only make Alder as worried as Cheren was about him.

'_What could've been'_ he thought as sleep finally took its toll, 'would've _been _SO _much worse. I just pray he doesn't have to worry of _MY _fears…'_

Moments later, Cheren was asleep.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**This chapter, I suppose was rather sad. But this story WILL end happy, I guarantee. Stay tuned!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter will speak for itself!**_

**Chapter 2: What Could've Been**

_The world outside was chaos as it was. Of course, in this young man's eyes, the worst was occuring. He was imprisoned in a cell at the local psycho's headquarter's. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad, but the other teen who actually had good beliefs was simply disposed of once the leaders of the Unova region were..."taken care of". This older man only seeked power, using the teen to accomplish them._

_ Of course then came the people who still chose to fight back. Especially the Unova Champion, who was upset at first, but found what strength he had left to fight. The Plasma leader, of course overpowered him, nontheless (with the help of the legendary dragons), and of course made him his main priority of torture, causing emotional torture to the other imrisoned teen, who had deep respect for the Champion._

_ "You must be really stubborn, huh?" the green-haired psycho cackled as he sent another blow to the Champion. By now, the other man was gushing blood from new wounds that had'nt been there before._

_ "STOP!" the imprisoned teen cried out, making a hopeless attempt to beat the bars down. the green haired psycho could only cackle at him._

_ "Oh you fool! You think your words are meaningful! Perhaps you're to go NEXT!" with that, he edged towards the imrisoned teen._

_ "NOOO!" The champion cried out, struggling to contain himself. "Not him! take me!" At that point, he was struggling to get up._

_ "Hm...with pleasure..." the other adult huffed. With that. he unlocked another cage, revealing the two dragons of legend. with a wave of a hand, the black dragon roared, sending a violent jolt of lightning that struck none other than the champion with a harsh __**CRACKLE! **__after the smoke cleared, all that could ben seen was a bloody mess of what was left of the champion. He was still moaning, but it was obvious he only had seconds..._

**"ALDER!" **Cheren screamed, shooting up immediately. By now he was shaking with sweat and fear that he had relived one too many times.

After the fear came the tears as he broke down. The dream, always the same, had never happened, but the fear of what could've been had always shaken him. The thought of losing Alder...at all...but also the thought of letting Ghestis win control over the region...no, the WORLD!...just the thought of what could've been...

A groan could be heard as Alder turned sharply, fear of Cheren hurt. At the sight of him crying, he pulled him into an embrace, soothing him. "Cheren, babe, what's wrong?"

After catching his breath, Cheren looked up into those amber eyes. "It's...it's...I can't..." he gasped through tears.

The former champion quirked an eyebrow. "I'm still here, Cheren." he whispered soothingly. "not going anywhere..."

Cheren looked up again, surprised. "Y-y-you knew?!" he stuttered.

Alder chuckled a little. "You scream in your sleep." he dragged Cheren down with him back onto the bed. "Guess we both got fears we hate reliving, huh?"

The younger of the two snuggled up against the broad chest. "So what do we do? How are we supposed to get past this? Even together..."

Alder smiled thoughtfully. "Well, if there's anything i tought you and your friends, it's that its okay to seek guidance from others." He thought again for a few seconds. "...how 'bout a shrink?"

Cheren laughed quietly, suddenly feeling a bit better. "Guess what doesn't kill us makes us stronger." With that he brought their covers back up to the both of them. "This would be a good time to ask for advice from Drayden or Juniper."

As sleep began to take them both, Alder still figured such ease wouldn't come easy. But it was a start.

There were no more interruptions that night.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**...why do i feel like I'm losing my touch a little...oh well, please review!**_


End file.
